That Which Does Not Kill Us
by ilovetvalot
Summary: A blind date goes horribly wrong for two of the BAU's finest. Of course, that which doesn't kill us only makes us stronger. Written for the February Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Our newest challenge is up and running on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Join us for the Back to the Basics Challenge. All you have to do is suggest a pairing and three spring prompts for another author to write. We'll assign those prompts to someone else, and you'll receive an assignment based on another author's suggestion. As always, new authors are welcome to join us. Sign up on the forum today!**_

_**And for those of you who are concerned about plagiarism in the fanfic world, we'd love to hear your thoughts about how to prevent it and how to deal with it on our new Plagiarism thread. Sometimes imitation isn't the sincerest form of flattery - sometimes, it's just plain theft!**_

_**For those who want to chat about Paget Brewster's upcoming departure from our favorite show, we've opened up a thread just for that purpose. See what others are saying and add your comments!**_

_**Check out our Author of the Week thread, where we are featuring AhmoseInarus this week. Visit the thread, ask your questions, and AhmoseInarus will gladly answer! And we also have a new thread regarding "Writing Disability Into Fanfic".**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday has made a comeback! This simple challenge provides a fortune cookie saying just to get your creative juices flowing. There are no deadlines or signups – just checkout the thread, incorporate the fortune cookie saying into your fic, then post a link afterward. We love to see how everyone uses the same saying and comes up with unique and great stories!**_

_**Check us out on Facebook…just search for IlovetvalotFanfiction and send us a friend request today!**_

_**As always, we're thrilled that you take time to read our stories and leave your reviews. And while we deeply wish that we owned these amazing characters, we sadly realize that we don't and that we are merely borrowing them from the powers that be.**_

* * *

**That Which Does Not Kill Us**

**Chapter One**

The dozen blood red roses in the center of the table mocked her, a tangible reminder of the date.

She fucking hated Valentine's Day and all its pointless artifice. Why the hell had she agreed to this blind date? Honestly, she didn't have enough trouble in her life without adding a man into the mix? Two teenage girls…a demanding job…and an addiction she was currently only just controlling. Life was unbearable enough already.

But her sister had been insistent. Evidently, "Mr. Right" was a much lauded author of crime novels. Tall, dark and devastating had been her younger sibling's description. According to her, he came armed with both charm and intellect, two of her preset requirements in matchmaking. And per Alison's unflinching assessment, he was drop dead gorgeous. She and her Wall Street husband had met him at some book signing in uptown Manhattan. Apparently the guy was from the DC area.

Plucking one of the candy coated hearts from the glass dish decorating the table, she stared at it with disdain before popping it between her lips. A girl had to eat, after all. And this jackass was already fifteen minutes late. Five more, and she could go without any familial repercussions.

Her nose wrinkled as the background music changed to yet another sappy love song. _Can You Feel the Love Tonight. _Really? Now she was being forced to listen to Elton John singing about opening your heart to love. "Somebody just shoot me?" she muttered as she clenched her fist in her lap.

"Oh, that I could," a familiar voice drawled behind her.

No! This couldn't be happening to her. Not him.

Mr. Right had suddenly become Mr. Oh So Wrong.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erin Strauss ground out as she stared in shock at mirage that was pretending to be David Rossi. Perhaps this was an after-effect of detox that had never been seen before. She must be sure to share this in her next AA meeting and see if others had experienced such frightful phenomena.

"Well, hello to you, too, Erin," David Rossi said with a widening smile as he cocked his head. Raking his eyes up and down her, he added with a grin, "So you're the woman that was described to be beautiful in a regal sort of way, but not afraid to be a little rough around the edges, huh?"

Oh, God. She pressed a hand to her forehead as she muttered, half to herself, "If you're my blind date, then I need to find the nearest AA meeting before I drown one of us in a bottle of scotch."

"Listen, babe, if you're my date, you might want to order up two bottles just to be safe," Dave shot back. Leaning against the doorframe, he muttered, "I obviously should have asked James a few more questions before I agreed to date his sister-in-law. Like if he realized he was related to Attila the Hunette."

"I think we've both been cheated, Rossi," Erin snorted, her fists clenching at her side in a rather un-lady-like manner. "My sister clearly needs to have her eyesight checked. You're not exactly the Prince Charming playboy I was promised for this evening."

Dave smirked. "Yeah, well, you're exactly what I was told to expect either."

"And what exactly might that have been?"

"Think Grace Kelly meets Adolf Hitler," Rossi replied snidely, rolling his eyes as he waved a negligent hand in the air. The truth was, however, that Erin Strauss held herself with an elegance that belied her Jersey girl origins. A great strategist always knew a worthy opponent inside out and he knew almost everything there was to know about the she-devil before him.

Almost.

He hadn't known she was in trouble…not until it was too late.

"I never did like that jackass my sister married," Erin muttered, her cheeks flushing slightly as she balled the napkin in her lap and threw it on the empty plate in front of her. "This is an hour of my life I'll never get back," she grumbled, pushing her chair back as she began to rise.

Stepping forward quickly and capturing her wrist, Dave stilled her movement. "Sit down, Erin. It's Valentine's Day. Neither of us should be forced to eat alone."

Cocking one eyebrow, Erin leveled him a look that could have melted steel. "I've eaten most of my meals alone, Agent Rossi. It's no hardship for me. Release my arm," she ordered.

"Sit down," Rossi countered easily, completely unperturbed. "Or would you rather make a scene? Won't bother me," he added as he shrugged. "After three wives, I'm fairly adept at them," he warned.

Erin's eyes darted around the packed restaurant. Filled almost to capacity, she realized that there simply wasn't any way to make a tactful exit. Not if the arrogant ass she'd been unfortunately paired with this evening decided to make good on his threat. And with a quick glance at his impassive face, she recognized that humiliating her wasn't something he was above. Quite the opposite. He'd relish the opportunity.

Subsiding into her seat again, Erin glared at her nemesis. "What's the point in this, David? You don't like me any better than I enjoy your company. A meal isn't going to change that. What the hell is your angle here?"

Lips quirking, he had to respect the fact that she was a woman that knew how to cut to the heart of the matter. No frills and no bullshit. "So suspicious," he chided. "I was just as surprised as you were regarding the identity of my so-called perfect match."

"Fine," Erin snorted. "But you're buying. And I'm a lot of things, David, but cheap isn't one of them," she said with a smile that promised retribution if only to his wallet.

Dropping into the seat on the other side of the small table, Dave rolled his eyes as he reached for the water goblet in front of him. "Hell, Erin, you've cost me more than any woman I've ever known, so I'm not exactly surprised."

* * *

**Please take a moment and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Our newest challenge is up and running on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Join us for the Back to the Basics Challenge. All you have to do is suggest a pairing and three spring prompts for another author to write. We'll assign those prompts to someone else, and you'll receive an assignment based on another author's suggestion. As always, new authors are welcome to join us. THERE ARE ONE DAY LEFT TO SIGN UP. Sign up on the forum today!**_

_**And for those of you who are concerned about plagiarism in the fanfic world, we'd love to hear your thoughts about how to prevent it and how to deal with it on our new Plagiarism thread. Sometimes imitation isn't the sincerest form of flattery - sometimes, it's just plain theft!**_

_**For those who want to chat about Paget Brewster's upcoming departure from our favorite show, we've opened up a thread just for that purpose. See what others are saying and add your comments!**_

_**Check out our Author of the Week thread, where we are featuring Hotchityhotchhotch this week. Visit the thread, ask your questions, and Hotchityhotchhotch will gladly answer! And we also have a new thread regarding "Writing Disability Into Fanfic".**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday has made a comeback! This simple challenge provides a fortune cookie saying just to get your creative juices flowing. There are no deadlines or signups – just checkout the thread, incorporate the fortune cookie saying into your fic, then post a link afterward. We love to see how everyone uses the same saying and comes up with unique and great stories!**_

_**Check us out on Facebook…just search for IlovetvalotFanfiction and send us a friend request today!**_

_**As always, we're thrilled that you take time to read our stories and leave your reviews. And while we deeply wish that we owned these amazing characters, we sadly realize that we don't and that we are merely borrowing them from the powers that be.**_

* * *

**That Which Does Not Kill Us**

**Chapter Two**

Bristling in her seat, Erin narrowed her eyes as she glared across the table. "Do I dare ask what you mean by that little barb?"

"Take it at face value, babe," Rossi shot back, motioning for the waiter who was hovering to the side. Canting his head, he asked, "Do I dare ask if you need a menu or are you just going to order the most expensive thing on the menu?"

Smiling ever so sweetly, Erin bared her teeth just enough to be menacing. "You only wish you were going to get off that easily, Rossi. I'll have two of whatever that just might be."

"I see you're replacing one addiction for another," Dave muttered under his breath as he took the menu the waiter unobtrusively slid in front of him. Raising his eyes, he raked his gaze over her svelte frame as he added, begrudgingly, "Although you're looking good, considering."

"Damned by faint praise," Erin sighed, shaking her head as she reached for her water, wishing for the millionth time that alcohol was still a part of her regular routine. It was moments like this that had pushed her to the brink in the past, after all. Hell, it was this man alone that had been the main contributing factor to more than one of her escapes into an alcohol induced fugue.

Good times. Or not.

She snorted as she added, "I see you're still the same overbearing ass as always."

"I hate change," Rossi countered easily as he tapped his fingers against the menu. "Why alter what works?"

Smiling as a new waiter approached, Erin murmured, "Embarrass me and you'll find yourself sitting alone and damn the consequences causing a scene will incur."

Merely flashing her a wicked grin, Dave nodded at the tall man poised to take their order.

"May I offer a wine list, Senor Rossi?" the man asked in a professional voice.

Shaking his head briefly, Dave replied, "No. Not this evening, Hector. The lady and I will stick with tea."

"Ah." Hector nodded woodenly, somewhat stymied. Senor Rossi always ordered the finest the wine cellars had to offer. "Shall I give you a view more moments to look at the menu?" he asked, looking between his regular customer and his date.

"That would be wonderful," Erin decreed with a regal nod. "But first, I have a tiny request," she continued with a challenging look at Dave. "While this table doesn't necessarily wish to take advantage of your excellent wine selection," she said with a sweet smile at the lean Hispanic man, "Senor Rossi is nothing if not generous. Please, send bottles of your most expensive bottle of champagne to our surrounding tables," she ordered gently, gesturing around them. "With his compliments and best wishes for a very happy Valentine's Day."

"Of course." Hector grinned, noting David Rossi's slightly ajar mouth. Bowing quickly, he beat a quick retreat.

"Vicious witch," Dave growled in a low voice as he narrowed his eyes on the woman across the table.

"Every single day of the week," Erin said, lifting her wine glass in silent toast to the irritated man. Let him stew on that, Erin thought confidently. "Still feel like sharing a leisurely meal?"

"I feel like shoving Cupid's arrow up your ass and wiping your face with his diaper," Dave retorted gruffly. "But I do give you points for style," he conceded with a sigh, watching as a small army of waiters advanced, each armed with a bottle of the establishment's finest offering. "Well played, Satan."

Shrugging, Erin met his gaze with a challenging stare of her own. "I'm only doing what you have done many times in the past, Rossi. You're the one that made one upsmanship into a virtual art form."

"Imitation is said to be the sincerest form of flattery," Dave shot back as he leaned back in his chair, casually assessing the woman in front of him.

Rolling her eyes, Erin snorted as she reached for her glass again, the sudden need to hold the stem in her hand overtaking all other thoughts. Taking a deep sip of the plain liquid, she swallowed hard. "It wasn't meant as a compliment, so don't take it as such." Seeing the table beside them raise a glass in their direction, Erin grinned as she ordered under her breath, "Smile at the nice people beside us, Dave, or they'll think you're regretting your benevolent generosity."

Raising his own glass in the direction of the tables near them, Dave silently did as she had bid, then turned his gaze back to the woman that had been a thorn in his side for as long as he could remember. "So tell me, Erin. Why did you say yes to a fix up date? That desperate, huh?"

Smiling grimly as she barely resisted the urge to use her fork and knife and carve the knowing smirk off of his entirely too handsome face, Erin arched one brow. "Gee, Dave, I could be asking you the same question. Big strong Italian all alone on Valentine's Day. Has your age finally caught up with you? Or are the young girls getting wise to those pickup lines you've always prided yourself on?" Leaning forward, she added in a mock whisper, "Or did the pharmacy run out of the little blue pills again?"

"Baring your claws and we haven't even ordered an appetizer yet," Dave drawled with a sad shake of his head. "You really are in a snit, aren't you? But your concern is touching, Babe. Fortunately, my little general is still up to conquering new territory," he informed her as he winked.

"You're disgusting," Erin snarled, her nose wrinkling as she glared at him.

Snorting, Dave shook his head. "You know what your problem is, Erin? You need somebody to plant their flag in your valley and make an impression that you won't ever forget. Or, if you prefer me to elaborate…you need to get laid. ASAP."

Slamming her glass down onto the table, she barely resisted the urge to throw the liquid in his face. "I'd forgotten how unforgivably vulgar you could be, David," Erin muttered disgustedly.

"I call 'em like I see 'em," he countered as he shrugged. "You say vulgar, I say honest."

"God, I want a drink," Erin murmured with a longing stare at the bar off to the side of the restaurant.

"You don't need a drink," Dave countered evenly, following her gaze. "It's a crutch. A way to hide from your emotions. Just face them, Erin. In the long run, it's easier."

"The only emotion I'm feeling at the moment is contempt," Erin declared harshly, her eyes flashing across the table at him. Damn, what was it about David Rossi that got under her thick skin so easily?

"Liar," Dave retorted, her unfettered rage doing nothing to ruffle his feathers. "You're lonely." Seeing her open her mouth to object, he laughed. "Don't bother denying it. Why else would you accept a date with a perfect stranger on Valentine's Day?"

* * *

**Let us know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That Which Does Not Kill Us**

**Chapter Three**

"I really do detest you," Erin bit out, not bothering to oppose his argument. It would be pointless. He was worse than a brick wall when he was convinced he was right. Which he wasn't. She would fight to the death to prove that he was not right and would never be right, so help her God.

"It's been said that hate is really only one step away from love," Dave said, his tone conversational as he leaned back in his seat.

Catching herself before she spit out her last sip of water from the sheer absurdity of that statement, Erin stared across the table in wide-eyed wonder. "If you think what I feel for you borders anywhere near love, then it's obvious that you've never experienced either emotion yourself," she managed to choke out as she dabbed at her lips with the linen napkin.

"Not saying that was the case, babe," he replied easily, half-enjoying the banter that had always been a part of their repertoire. "Just making a casual observation."

"And since when did you become the Bureau's answer to Confucious?" she asked snidely, clutching tightly at the delicate step of the glass, her fingers desperate for something that would give her even the faintest reminder of the peace that had once come from the inside of a bottle. "You don't strike me as the type that enjoys running off to an ashram or spending time with the Dahli Lama recently."

Ignoring the sharp edges to her tone, Dave kept his own voice light as he replied, "Now, Erin, don't knock what you don't know to be true. Maybe I've mellowed in the past few years. It could happen, you know."

"I've only been gone for a month, Rossi," she all but growled as she took another sip, draining her glass.

"How time flies when you're having fun," Dave drawled, wriggling his brows as he fought back the grin that oh so wanted to spring forth.

Before she could respond, the helpful waiter suddenly reappeared, his arms laden down with their dinner wishes. Erin wisely held her tongue while the young man deftly arranged each plate in just a precise manner. And when Rossi finally assured him that everything was indeed to their liking and he disappeared as quickly as he had first appeared, Erin shook her head.

Catching that movement, Rossi demanded with a longsuffering isgh, "What now?"

Waving her hand over the loaded table, she chuckled drily. "It took them ten minutes to produce this, Dave. This restaurant is known for its lengthy waits. Your bribe is surely wasted if you thought a quick meal was going to be leading to a euphemistic dessert elsewhere."

"Is there nothing you won't bitch about?" Dave asked, his tone growing disgruntled as he reached for his fork. "You're pissed off that the food was delivered while it was still hot? Seriously?"

Raising one eyebrow, she smiled. Or at least her lips stretched into a semblance of a smile that had served her well in the past. "Did you have it poisoned for the promise of a healthy tip then?"

Rolling his eyes as he stabbed his steak, Dave shook his dark head as he wondered exactly why he was still sitting there. "Believe me, woman, I've imagined killing you many, many times. It's one of my favorite bedtime fantasies. But, you can rest assured that if I ever actually act on my impulses, I'm gonna use something a whole lot more satisfying than arsenic. Like a hatchet. Or, better yet, my bare hands," he added almost wistfully as he wriggled his brows.

Pushing around the food on her plate, Erin sighed as he attacked his with enthusiasm.

"Eat, Erin," Dave ordered, frowning at her as he realized she had yet to take the first bite of what he was certain was excellent cuisine. Taking a good look at her cheeks, he realized that she'd lost weight. A good deal of it by the look of her. "It's actually quite good. It should be up to even your discriminating taste buds," he coaxed.

"Forgive me, but the lengthy wait I had while you were oh so fashionably late has diminished my appetite," she snarked, wrinkling her nose as she ignored the appetizing aromas wafting from the plate.

Letting out yet another longsuffering sigh, Dave watched as she carefully placed her fork against the edge of her plate. Shaking his head, he arched one brow as he challenged, "Damn it, Erin, would you quit being so stubborn and just take a bite? You're not punishing me by not eating, you know. I'm gonna eat whethe ryou choose to act like a two year old or not."

"I'm immune to your attempts at bullying, Rossi," Erin replied calmly as she reached for her glass again, thankful that the waiter had been quick to keep it filled.

"It's not bullying when I'm genuinely concerned about you," he answered, meeting her eyes as she jerked her head up, surprise evident in her gaze.

Canting her head to the side, she said softly but with great control, "I don't want your pity, Dave. I'm perfectly fine."

"Then eat your steak and prove it to me." Dave motioned at her plate with his fork. "Clean your plate and I'll never say another word about it."

"I'm not a child," Erin said, nearly grinding her teeth as she bristled at the patronizing tone in his voice.

"Funny. You're doing a remarkable imitation of one. Shall I cut your steak into bite size pieces for you?" Dave goaded, dramatically reaching across the table with his fork and knife.

"Stop it," Erin hissed, her eyes darting around at the other patrons as she quickly reached for her own silverware. "Don't you dare embarrass me. It's bad enough that half these fools are already whispering about me behind my back for something I am responsible for…don't make it any worse."

Looking around at the kings and queens of DC society, Dave snorted. "Screw 'em, Erin. Concentrate on your fucking recovery and let the assholes gossip. They don't know you."

"And you do?" Erin muttered, spearing a tender potato and forking it into her mouth, chewing mechanically. "I singlehandedly derailed my career trajectory, David."

Frowning, Dave paused in the act of cutting his steak. "What are you talking about? You're getting help, right? Going through the steps…keeping up with yourAA meetings. The Bureau can't touch you for taking care of yourself."

"The powers-that-be see me as a risk now. You haven't heard?" she snorted, arching an eyebrow heavenward. "I'm a risk. They want me to step down as Section Chief." Smiling stiffly, Erin lifted her chin. "You must feel like you won the lottery." Seeing his eyes widen slightly, she sneered, "Don't pretend you didn't know. From what I gathered, you're being tapped as my replacement."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you have a moment to spare, please let us know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! This week Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum is shining the spotlight on our talented fellow author, "What-IfOnly. Please swing by and ask a question. And we invite all our fellow authors to swing by and leave a comment on our new thread, "Lessons Learned: Tell us what Writing Fanfic Has Taught YOU" as well as visiting any of our other active conversation threads. We'd love to have you. And please check out our most recent Fortune Cookie Friday Prompt!**

**A big thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and/or favoriting our stories. It means a lot. If you have a moment, please leave a comment.**

**And don't forget to friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" if you want to follow the zany writing adventures in our daily lives!**

* * *

**That Which Does Not Kill Us**

**Chapter Four**

Shocked, Dave dropped his fork as his face hardened. "Look, Erin, there's no denying that you've been a pain in my left nut for longer than I can remember, but I didn't know dick about this. I don't want your job. Hell, I don't even want anybody else to have it. I believe in sticking with the evil you know. Fight it," he ordered sharply.

"No," she denied softly, with as much dignity as she could muster from her depleted supply.

Arching one brow as he narrowed his eyes, Dave carefully wiped his lips with the linen napkin before leaning forward. Staring directly into her eyes, he said, "And why do you think I'm going to take no for an answer, Erin? "

"I don't recall ever caring about your opinion before in the past, Dave," she shot back, her voice controlled, even though her internal thoughts were anything but. Smiling tightly, she shook her head again. "I'm done, Dave. And I'm not going to beg the Bureau for what is rightfully mine. They want to make a change, and I'm no longer in their ten-year plan."

"To hell with any plan, no matter how many years," Rossi snorted, reaching for his glass and draining it quickly. Slamming it back to the white table cloth, he huffed, "This isn't the Strauss I know. The Strauss I know would have already stormed the gates and slammed your heel up some jag-off's ass to make your point. You wanna tell me where she went?"

"She's a bit tired right now, and taking a well-deserved break."

It was the resignation in her voice that twisted something deep inside him. It was no secret that he and Erin had enjoyed decades of verbal sparring, their barbs hitting the mark with increasing frequency. But somewhere along the way, he found that he started to relish their skirmishes….because he appreciated someone who could keep him on his toes. And he'd be damned if she tried to leave their little arrangement now. He had neither the time nor the energy to break in a replacement at this stage of his life.

Glancing down at this watch, he tapped his finger against the crystal face as he declared, "Okay, you've had thirty seconds. Break's over."

Pressing her lips together, Erin shook her head. "Did you not hear a word I said? They don't want me there anymore, David. They consider me unstable. The decision is out of my hands. Even if I wanted to fight…the battle is already done."

"Oh, bullshit," Dave snorted, ignoring the sudden stares from the tables nearest them as his decidedly ungentlemanly phrase colored the air. "Unstable? Ha! You do realize that our director has an entire other life, right? He's been boinking the Section Chief of Cybercrime for the past three years. The man has been living a double life. One with his wife. One with a guy ten years his junior. You know where as many of the bodies are buried as I do! If there was ever a time to fire the bullets in the arsenal, this is it!"

"Mud slinging is beneath me," Erin replied coldly, narrowing her eyes as she pursed her lips.

"Good thing it isn't beneath me then," Dave growled, fishing for his phone in his suit pocket. Jesus, he thought angrily, there was a time when Erin would have circled her wagons and already started the bonfire for somebody's nuts….what the hell had happened?

"David, stop," Erin hissed, leaning forward in her seat to capture his wrist against the linen table cloth. "Let it go."

His brows drew together as he glowered at her. "Look, babe, we both know that there isn't any love lost between us, but even I can see that this is a witch hunt….and you're just willing standing there and letting them light a match! You are a lot of things. Some good. Some not so much. But you don't deserve this. Where the hell is the woman that would have slit a throat with her stiletto if it meant getting ahead?"

"May I take a moment to point out that I've been a thorn in your side for our entire career?" Erin asked wryly, shaking her head as she leaned back in her upholstered chair. "I expected you to hold a ticker tape parade to mark the occasion."

"And if I thought you had it coming, I would," Dave retorted. "But this is hypocritical at best…actionable at worst. They are trying to fire you for getting help, Erin. What kind of example does that set for our younger agents? Hide your problems…bury 'em deep lest the Bureau find out about them?"

"You think I don't realize that?" Erin snapped. "I do. But I'm not exactly in a position to go preaching about morality, David. I'm a drunk," she stated flatly.

"You're a recovering alcoholic," Dave corrected her harshly. "One that has successfully managed the BAU for several years before developing a problem. Have I agreed with every decision you've made? Hell, no. The fact that you can play the bureaucratic game so well gives me cold chills. But that doesn't mean that it didn't need to be done. Even I can recognize that."

"Thank you, David," Erin replied softly, staring down at her plate, unable to meet his eyes in the face of his surprisingly complimentary words.

"You did the job well, Erin. Don't let them take that away from you without a fight. You have allies."

"Who?" Erin asked derisively, her words coming out on a harsh laugh. "The BAU team? I somehow doubt that they would sing my praises."

"First, I don't think anybody is as hard on you as you are on yourself," Dave replied evenly. "You assume that the team can't separate their professional feelings from their personal lives. You're wrong. Do I think any of them would have you over for tea and cookies? No. But when the fat is in the fire, they know that you'll do what's in the best interest of the whole."

"The decision is mine and it's been made," Erin informed him haughtily, fingering her stemmed glass again as she tried to quell the doubts raging inside.

"I see," Dave drawled with a slow smirk, well aware of the battle lines that he was about to challenge. "I wonder who they'll tap for your replacement then," he mused, his eyes glittering as they focused on her averted face. If she thought he was going to give up easily, she could think again. He still had a few cards left up his sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hi, ya'll. There are so many exciting things going on over at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum this week! First, we have a brand new April challenge up for those that wish to participate. All the details can be found there, but basically, sign up to write your favorite character. You'll be assigned a random Original Character to pair them with in some capacity. For example, sign up with "David Rossi" and you might be assigned the OC of the second Mrs. David Rossi. Sign-ups are through March 31,2012.**_

_**Also, there's a brand new "Author of the Week" thread and this week our spotlight is on the fabulous Ren Kayashima. And, we've added a new discussion thread, "The OCs of Criminal Mind" for productive conversation regarding original characters.**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday prompts are up for your consideration. And, we'd still like to hear from you on the idea of a Criminal Minds Fanfiction Reading Day. The idea is to choose one Sunday a month to set aside for reading and reviewing the many fantastic stories in the CM fandom. Swing by and comment on any of our discussion threads. We'd love to have you.**_

_**And a supersized thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or alerting our work. We appreciate each one of you. Feel free to friend us on facebook at either "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We've got several fun things going on there too and a whole host of uber-talented author and reader friends chatting.**_

_**As always, Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**That Which Does Not Kill Us**

**Chapter Five**

"I already told you that…"

Holding up a hand, Dave waved her off. "I already told you they can shove that particular job up their ass. I came back to work the field, not be shoved behind a desk with a pencil up my ass."

Tilting her head, Erin assessed the man before her as she pursed her lips in thought. "Well, I suppose if you decline, there's always the possibility that Gideon…"

"Oh, no. Let me stop you right there," Dave growled, his dark eyes flashing as he leaned forward in his chair. "Fickler's not that stupid. He's well aware that the first touchy feely namby pamby staff meeting I had to sit through with Jason would end with the BAU having a brand spankin' new unsub to chase. Me!"

"Yes," Erin sighed dramatically, shaking her head much the same way that a kindergarten teacher would when considering her class troublemaker. "You two never did play well with each other. A pity, really…you two complimented each other."

"Yeah, it's a cryin' shame," Dave retorted sarcastically, tapping his finger tip against the linen tablecloth. "You've got bigger balls than Gideon, Erin. He'd never cut it. Especially not behind the big desk. There's a reason he crashed and burned."

"Then I have no idea," Erin replied briskly, arching one perfectly plucked brow as she steepled her fingers together, "And it's really not any concern of mine. I'm with the Bureau to the end of the year and I'll spend whatever time there is left grooming whoever the Director chooses to succeed me. That will give me a full twenty-five year retirement and whoever replaces me time to get his or her feet wet."

"Hmmm," Dave hummed, silently assessing the woman seated across from him. Perhaps it was time to play his best card. "I wonder…."

"What?" Erin snapped, her jaw clenching as she once again mentally consigned her sister to hell for forcing her to endure a moment let alone an entire meal in this man's company. Her sister's intentions might have been pure…but, somehow, Erin doubted it. She'd certainly spent enough of their conversations regaling her sibling with tales of the woe this man had brought to her life. Obviously, the woman had not paid a whit of attention or she could have recognized Satan in human form!

"Well, rumor has it, Director Fickler owes more than one favor to Fox Mulder," Dave said with an insolent smile, immensely enjoying the mottle fury that suddenly blanketed Erin Strauss' face.

"The ghost hunter!" Erin shrieked, oblivious to the shocked stares she was drawing from the surrounding tables. "He wouldn't dare!" she gasped, stiffening instantly at the thought of her beloved unit falling into those…those…those _fakir's_ hands.

"He's paid his dues," Rossi said as he shrugged ever so casually. "I don't see why not," he proclaimed reasonably.

"Paid his dues?" Erin shouted, emphasizing each word with undisguised horror. "He chases ghosts! And aliens… and God knows what else! He and that horrid little redheaded sidekick of his!"

"She has a name," Dave countered as he chuckled. "Dana Scully is a perfectly trained and capable FBI agent. She's definitely one redhead I wouldn't mind being beneath," he offered, wriggling his eyebrows. "Working beneath, that is."

"Ughh!" Erin shuddered. "You are beyond disgusting. That little twit wouldn't know her way around a budget report with two hands and a flashlight. And the concept that Mulder is an appropriate choice to replace me is unthinkable. No! I worked my ass off to put the BAU on the map. I gave half my life to the project. No two bit hack with a degree in ghostbusting is going to ruin what I've built, do you hear me?. That little bastard is supposed to be living it up in California somewhere! Hopefully, he's sweltering to death in the desert."

"Now, Erin…open your mind to the possibilities. Maybe he'll bring a psychic on staff." Dave smiled coldly, mentally twisting the knife another notch. "Won't that be fun?"

"Bite your tongue," Erin hissed, virtually vibrating with fury as she looked around for her handbag. "I absolutely refuse to let some little paranormal grab-ass wreck what's taken years to construct! They can take their golden parachute and shove it up their…."

"Now there's the Erin we all love to loathe," Dave encouraged her as he smirked as she continued ranting, turning the air blue with her creative curses. "Look at it this way, babe. That which does not kill us makes us stronger."

"Then I ought to be channeling my inner Hercules by now," Erin growled, snatching her purse from the floor by her feet. "My apologies,but I seem to have lost my appetite."

"Where ya goin'?" Dave asked casually, watching as she uncrossed her legs and rose before him, her eyes blazing.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to ruin a perfectly good pair of Prada pumps by shoving it up ouresteemed Director's ass," she gritted out between her clenched teeth, turning on one stiletto heel and marching toward the door, her chin held high.

"Just remember, the truth is out there," Dave called after her, clamping his jaw to hold his laughter in check. He had to give her points…she never broke stride when she flipped him the bird.

"Senor Rossi?" the waiter said, hurrying worriedly toward his best patron. "I hope nothing is wrong?"

"Nah," Dave said as he grinned, "My companion merely developed a taste for something a little more substantial than prime rib."

"I'm sure we could have accommodated her request." The waiter frowned, glancing toward the restaurant's entrance.

"No, son, I'm afraid not. You don't serve her enemy's heart," he countered with a widening grin. "But now that she's gone, I'll have a bottle of the champagne you were passing out earlier."

"You still wish to celebrate?" the waiter asked in confusion.

And staring at the door Erin had walked through, Dave smile widened. "Yeah, I think I do. I really think I do."

**Finis**


End file.
